


Like the Moon in the Night Sky/ Like the Flowers in the Field

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Camping, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jackson is so cute in this BYE, Love, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You, Jackson and Jinyoung are on a road trip and need to pull over for the night. LETS GET CAMPING BOYS.P.S. You and Jingyoung are secretly together W O W.





	Like the Moon in the Night Sky/ Like the Flowers in the Field

“What do you think, should we pull over here?” Jinyoung asked. You opened one eye from where you had been dozing off in the passenger seat.

“Sorry, what did you say?” You asked a little guiltily. You were supposed to be keeping Jinyoung awake on this long drive but you must have been falling asleep without realizing. 

“I asked if it’s ok to pull over here, I think I’m starting to be too tired to drive and my co-pilot is NOT holding up her end of the bargain and talking to me.” He smirked. You flushed. 

“Hey! Give me a break! At least I tried to stay awake, Jackson didn’t.” You said defensively. You gestured to the back seat where Jackson was sprawled out with a throw blanket, a neck pillow, an absurd amount of squirtle plushies, and a sleep mask.

“Oh so that was him snoring?” Jinyoung chortled, barely audible over the sound of Jackson’s earsplitting snores. 

“It’s kind of funny, didn’t he say the other day that he never snores?” You giggled. At that moment Jackson started choking and jerked awake. 

“Who’s there? Who turned out the lights?!” Jackson shouted, eyes covered by the sleep mask. You reached into the back seat to yank the sleep mask off Jackson. He blinked, squinting around in confusion until he caught your eye.

“Ah I see, I must have fallen asleep.” He said sheepishly. “What did I miss?” 

“Just figuring out where to pull over for the night, I’m falling asleep.” Jinyoung explained. Jackson yawned. 

“You know we can always switch and I can drive.” He said even as he closed his eyes and snuggled back down into his squirtle plushies. 

“Yeah sure Jackson.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. A soft snore from Jackson came in response. Jinyoung pulled over near a field without any private property signs posted around. 

“There’s no rest stop near here?” You asked curiously. Jinyoung shrugged. 

“We have the tent, we can just use that.” He said nonchalantly. You nodded. You both exited the car. Jinyoung opened the trunk to grab the small tent. It was a pop up one so he had it set up fairly quickly. You went to get blankets out of the car being careful not to disturb Jackson’s sleeping form. 

“You better wake him up.” Jinyoung called from where he was securing the stakes for the tent. 

“He looks so peaceful though.” You replied. 

“He’ll get a crick in his neck if he sleeps like that all night.” Jinyoung said mercilessly. He stood up and dusted the dirt from his jeans. Jinyoung walked over to the car and shook Jackson, albeit a little roughly awake. 

“What do you want now?” Jackson pouted, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

“Wah! So cute!” You squealed. Jinyoung snorted. 

“We’re sleeping in the tent for the night. Come on get out of there.” He said briskly. Jackson huffed a little, but stretched and got out of the car.

“How’d you get it set up so quickly?” Jackson asked, looking bleary eyed at the pristine shelter. 

“Just get in there and go to sleep, you know you’re tired.” Jinyoung guffawed. Jackson snatched a plushie from the car and stumbled into the tent, immediately spreading out on the tent floor and falling asleep. 

“Ok so there’s really no room for us now.” You said amusedly peering at Jackson in the tent. 

“I knew I should have gotten in there first.” Said Jinyoung shaking his head ruefully. He made to enter the tent and shake Jackson awake again but you grabbed his arm. 

“Oh let him be, let’s just sleep out here.” You said softly. Jinyoung looked at you thoughtfully then nodded. It was a cool night, but not too cold, no bugs either, a perfect night for sleeping outside. Jinyoung took the extra blankets and pillows and set up a bed right outside the tent. He lay down then held the top blanket up for you. 

“C’mere.” He said gruffly. You happily obliged, sliding in next to him where he put an arm around you and kissed the top of your head. 

“You know, one of these days we should probably tell Jackson about this.” You whispered before kissing Jinyoung’s jaw tentatively. Jinyoung tilted his head so you could reach it better. 

“Hmm? Tell him about what?” He said absentmindedly stroking your elbow with his thumb. 

“Jinyoung! Tell him about THIS.” You said significantly.

“What? Tell him his best friends are hooking up you mean?” He said looking surprised. 

“Well yeah! But please don’t say ‘hooking up’ it sounds so casual and tacky.’ You whined. Jinyoung grinned. He rolled over onto you, propping himself up on his arms so he was looking down into your face which was slowly turning pink. 

“What would you rather I say?” He asked smoothly. “That Jackson’s best friends are soul mates? Are lovers? Are a match made in heaven?” 

“I don’t know, the first one maybe.” You said bashfully. Jinyoung laughed again. He looked at you searchingly then bit his lip, before tugging at your t-shirt experimentally. You pinned your arms to your side swiftly. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” You hissed, Jinyoung blinked. 

“Umm does ‘I wanted to put my face in your boobs’ sound too casual and tacky?” He asked. You screeched with laughter before pushing him off you. 

“YES Jinyoung, and don’t even think about it, Jackson is right there.” You choked. 

“Oh fine.” Said Jinyoung looking miffed, but he hugged you to his side anyway. 

“Let’s look at the stars you can see a lot of them since we’re away from the city.” You gushed. Jinyoung nodded, looking content as you pointed out constellations since you knew a little about those types of things. Presently, you noticed Jinyoung’s breathing getting heavy.

“Are you falling asleep?” You murmured.

“Mhm? Yeah.” Jinyoung muttered. He shook himself awake just for a moment so he could pick a small, white flower that had been growing next to your blanket and placed it in your hair.

“Goodnight Stargazer.” He yawned before falling asleep for real. You kissed his cheek gently. 

“Goodnight my … soul mate.” You smiled to yourself and then closed your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I die twelve times while writing this *cries*. I know this was a Jinyoung story technically, but Jackson is my King so I had fun writing about him being cute omg.


End file.
